You're My Home
by LillytheChinaDoll
Summary: A collection of drabbles with various pairings. Chapter One: Mornings With SouRinAii. Rating: G Chapter Two: A breath of Vanilla. Pairing: Reigisa Rating: G Chapter Three: Cotton Candy Fluff. Pairing: Kougusa Rating: G Chapter Four: Your Warmth. Paring: Aii/Haru Rating: G Chapter Five: Camping Trip. Paring: SouRinAii Rating: G
1. Mornings With SouRinAii

Aiichirou was suddenly woken by a heavy weight landing on top of him, causing the bed to bounce and creak in protest "Wake up!" was called. "I made breakfast!" Grumbling, Aiichirou didn't bother opening his eyes. He snuggled down deeper into the warmth of the blanket.

Aiichirou felt the mattress move as one of his partners shifted, likely Sousuke, finding interest in the mention and smell of bacon. He could tell Rin was being petted gently by their boyfriend, because he was practically purring. "Be there in a minute." Sousuke said quietly.

Rin must have nodded, soon the weight on his legs was gone. Aiichirou heard him head down the hall towards the kitchen. Aiichirou then felt Sousuke slip closer, an arm draping around his waist. Sousuke gently kissed the back of his neck, before nuzzling down, sighing out his contentment as he relaxed once more. Aiichirou mimicked his sigh, breakfast did smell wonderful.

He didn't really feel like moving, however, it wouldn't likely take Sousuke long to convince him. Resting back into the comfort of his boyfriends embrace, Aiichirou could feel each of Sousuke's slow breaths. "If you're hungry, you don't need to wait for me."

"That's okay, I'd rather just hold you." Sousuke moved his shoulders, suggesting a shrug.

After a moment of thought Aiichirou asked, "What if I get up?"

"I suppose, I'd have no choice but to go with you." Aiichirou just knew his partner was smirking, he opened his eyes a little, getting used to the morning light. Sousuke had perfected the art that was getting him up and out of bed. Aiichirou's own mother wanted the secret formula. Sousuke held him a little tighter, making no sign of moving.

"Okay..." Aiichirou groaned, "If I must." he pulled at Sousuke's arm. Sitting up and giving his neck a good crack before wiggling out of bed with a sigh. Shivering when his bare feet touched the cold wood floor boards. Sousuke wasn't far behind him.

His partner rubbed gently at his shoulders as they walked, acting as a guide to a still sleepy Aiichirou. Once they reached the kitchen together, Aiichirou plopped down into his chair. Running his hands over his face a bit, in a bid to wake up more. Sousuke was already munching on some bacon, stopping only to receive a good morning kiss from Rin.

Aiichirou smiled gently at them, then reached out for the syrup as Rin sat down to also help himself to food.


	2. A breath of Vanilla

Nagisa hangs up his coat on the standing rack, it was an antique that Rei's mom had bought him. Standing on his tip toes to put up his coat, he ends up knocking his best friend's scarf down. Rei was already in the kitchen making dinner, because Nagisa planned to stay the night.

Taking the chance, he pulled at the scarf until it fluttered into his hands. Gently running it over his fingers. Bringing the soft material to his face, and brushing it over his chilly cheeks. Rei's smell washed over him warmly, wrapping the scarf around his head he breathed in deeply. A Glance towards the kitchen angled his sight on Rei working at the stove, so he decided to stay out of his friends way, taking the scarf with him to Rei's bedroom.

Rei noticed the lack of a flirtatious blond dancing around him in the kitchen, so setting the last dish on the table he called out "Nasgia?" whilst walking towards the living room. Once there he saw that Nagisa's coat wasn't properly on the hook, he moved over to fix it. Shaking out the wrinkles, it smelled strongly of vanilla. Rei pressed his nose into the collar, Nagisa..he thought with a smile.

"Rei-chan?"

The voice startled him, he dropped the coat and looked up. Nagisa was standing there, his nose and mouth covered by his own scarf. His pink eyes where wide, shocked. Rei gaped at him like a fish, words refusing to appear. Nagisa recovered first, unwrapping the scarf he stumbled forward. The blond stood up on his toes to put the scarf around Rei's neck.

"You smell nice." Nagisa admitted. Rei could feel his ears burning but nodded, "So do you.."

Nagisa's smile melted his heart, hands still holding the ends of the scarf - Rei felt the gentle tug. Encouraged, he leaned down to meet the small blond. Kissing him lightly, with a smile of his own. After a moment, Rei pulled back slightly, "Dinner is ready..."

Nagisa nodded, "Sounds wonderful." the blonds hand slipped from his chest to lace their fingers together.

"I hope you like it." Rei said, following from their joined hands.

"I'm sure I will, Rei-chan!" Nagisa assured him brightly.

Rei forgot about the blonds coat on the floor, or his scarf around his neck, he only had eyes for the young boy grasping his hand tightly. Rei smiled, squeezing the fingers gently.


	3. Cotton Candy Fluff

A nice warmth rested on the girls shoulders as they waited for Aiichirou to show up. The sun was hitting Chigusa's hair to make it look like a waterfall of honey flowing from her ponytail. Kou smiled at her partner as she took a draft from the coffee they'd stopped for on the way.

Chigusa noticed, her own lips quirking, "Love you." she said after swallowing.

"I love you too." Kou returned, humming when the taller girl leaned closer, shoulders now touching.

They waited on their bench like that for a while, watching as a few cars wandered down the relatively quiet street; it was a nice day, so most people would be on the beach, or hanging out with their friends closer to town.

"Sorry we're late!" Aiichirou called, slowly walking towards them down the sidewalk. Kou waved to him, getting up and meeting half way. She gave him a friendly peck on the cheek, then asked,

"Wheres that nephew of mineee!?"

The young boy kicked his feet, Aiichirou was giving him a piggy back ride, securely holding his son under each knee. Aiichirou smiled and knelt so the boy could get down.

"Auntie!" was exclaimed before Kou was bombarded with a hug.

"Oooff!" Kou exclaimed, leaning down to return the hug. "It's good to see you too Takumi-kun, you've gotten so big!"

Kou felt Chigusa stand next to her, as Takumi released her, she knelt to greet him as well.

"Hey, Takumi-kun." Chigusa smiled fondly at the brown haired boy. "Auntie Chigusa, I really enjoyed that book you gave me!"

Aiihirou nodded running his fingers though his sons hair a few times, "He couldn't put it down."

"I'm so glad! Maybe while we're out we can pick up book two." Chigusa announced.

"Really!?" Takumi asked excitedly.

Chigusa nodded.

"I'd save that for last, other wise he's not gonna want to go on rides; he'll sit there with his nose in the book." his tone was slightly teasing, Takumi nudged him in the knee with an elbow.

Chigusa chuckled slightly, "Well, we better get going then."

While her partner took on her full height once more, Kou asked, "Hows Rin?"

"When I left he was out cold and Sou was making him some soup." Aiichirou replied, "I would be helping out too but I need to put in some hours at work...this guy," the sliver haired man put a hand on his sons shoulder. "Has been going though clothes like water as of late..."

"I'm the normal size for a ten year old dad." Takumi informed, with a crinkle in his nose.

"Humm, I think you take after your father." Aiichrou said. Takumi shrugged his broad shoulders, accepting his comment. Kou smiled, "Well, let's see what rides we can manage before Auntie Chigusa makes us break for cotton candy."

Takumi nodded and took a hold of her out stretched hand.

"Have a good day!" Aiichiou told them, giving his son a kiss on the head. Takumi nodded once more, gracing his father with a smile.

"Thanks so much for spending the day with him!" Aiichirou told the two woman.

"It's no problem." Kou said.

"We don't see him often enough." Chigusa added.

"Now go on, don't be late for work...poke my brother for me if you get the chance." Kou told him, leaning forward for a kiss. He gave her one on the cheek, then gave Chigusa one too.

The three of them smiled and waved as he left. "So, what ride do you wanna go on first?" they started walking toward the fair grounds.

"The carousel!" Takumi said brightly, "It's my favorite!"

"Mine too!" Chigusa said, "How about cotton candy, pink or blue?"

"Both. I like the color pink, but I really like the taste of the blue." Takumi told her, while Kou payed for their entrance tickets.

Takumi pointed excitedly when he saw the Carousel, it's paint vivid in the sunlight. Kou let's go of his hand for him to run just a little bit in front of her, Chigusa took hold of the released hand. When she saw that Takumi was talking to the ride attendant, waving enthusiastically at them to hurry, Kou looked at her partner.

"I've been thinking." Chigusa said, "Maybe we should think about.."

"Yes." Kou said, without much more thought. "I'd love to have a child."

Chigusa squeezed her hand gently, smiling, she tossed her empty coffee before running to help Takumi onto the Carousel platform. Kou bought a big bag of cotton candy later that day and Takumi had his nose in his new book as they walked him home.


	4. Your Warm

Haruka sniffled, peeking around the covers at his gloomy room. Something had woken him up from a deep; sick induced sleep. The storm was still blowing wildly out side, but the thunder had settled down hours ago; which was why he was able to succumb to sleep.

After a moment of drifting in his comfortable bed, Haruka thought maybe he had heard someone in the kitchen. The smell that trickled into his room confirmed his suspicion. Tossing back the blanket, Haruka stumbled, following the aroma.

Once in the kitchen, he saw a slight boy with silver hair, frying fish at the stove.

"Aii" Haruka said sleepily.

Turning to him, Aiichirousmiled gently. His hair was dripping onto his shoulders, from being in the rain, but it was slowly drying.

"Hey, Hun. Feeling any better?" Aiichirou asked.

"Was sleeping." Haruka said, shrugging and slipping into a chair at the table.

"I didn't mean to wake you, probably should eat something though." Aiichirou said this while scooping the fish out of the frying pan and setting it on a plat, placing it in front of Haruka. "I heard from Rin that you weren't feeling well, didn't want you to be all alone- and while it's storming out."

Aiichirou moved to the sink, starting water for washing dishes. Haruka studies the slim mans back from where he sat at the table. "Thanks.." Haruka whispered, looking down at the plateful of mackerel.

Haruka glanced up when he noticed Aiichirou move, he was looking at him with earnest blue eyes, "You can always count on me, I am your partner now...really it's rather selfish of me.. I love seeing your smile."

Haruka nodded, a slight twitch to his lips, "You could never be selfish."

Aiichirou bit his lip, as a pleasant dusting of color spreed over his cheeks at Haruka's words. Releasing his lip momentarily, "Eat. You need your strength." He went back to washing the pan that he had used to cook the fish.

Haruka stood slowly, crossing the little space between them to wrap his arms around Aiichirou's waist from behind. Leaning his forehead on the back of the young mans neck. Aiichirou hissed a little, "You're really warm...would be bad if you took a bath I guess."

Haruka hummed, tightening his grip around his slight partner. "Just hold me then.." he added lowly.

Aiichirou nodded, turning off the running water and drying his hands on his apron, trying not to disturb Haruka as his did. "Okay."

Following Aiichirou back up the stairs and into his room, Haruka curled up on the bed, allowing his partner to wrap them in the blanket. Haruka hardly noticed the storm after that, he nuzzled up into Aiichirou's warmth and fell asleep listening to his heart beat.


	5. Camping Trip

Aiichirou taps the end of his pencil ontop of his finished homework and glanced back slightly to look around the room, light had settled gently over things, including It's occupants. His boyfriend Rin, was sitting on the bottom bunk talking to Momotarou, Aiichirou's roommate. They where conversing about a new game both of them had gotten into playing. Sousuke, also his boyfriend, sat close to Rin reading a magazine and occasionally adding to the other boys' banter. Aiichirou had been drowning the noise out while working on his paper, and only now came to attention when the conversationed piqued interest in him.

"Sure is warm out!" Momo commented.

"Makoto asked if we wanted to go camping with them." Aiichirou heard Rin say, which made him turn in his seat to face the group completely.

"Who else is going?" the redhed asked, excitement evident in his eyes.

"Everyone, I think. Haru and Nagisa, Rei...oh and the twins; Makoto's siblings. As well as his parents, they're driving."

"Sure is a lot of people." Sousuke voiced what Aiichirou was thinking. Lifting up from his desk chair, he joined the others with a smile.

"Sounds like fun though, can they manage to take all of us?" Aiichirou said settling comfortably on the edge of the bed next to Sousuke.

Rin nodded, "They used to help out on field trips back when, so they have two vans. And Makoto's parents have time off, so they thought they'd make a trip of it before school starts next month."

"I need to pack!" Momotarou announced, he went off listing all the bugs still in season that he wanted to study, muttering small facts about them from one of his favorite books.

Sousuke leisurely leaned against Aiichirou and wrapped his arm around him too, while the smaller teen settled into the familiar embrace. Both held one end of Sousuke's magazine so he could continue reading it.

"When do we leave?" Aiichirou asked Rin.

"I'll have to text Makoto." Rin replied, watching Momotarou dance around the room for his things, and every once in a while giving a hint for him to pack some sort of essential.

Aiichirou smiled contentedly, "Very nice of him to invite us."

"Yeah. I thought so too, though...I suppose I do talk about you both often..." color dusted Rin's cheeks lightly, and Aiichirou's heart fluttered as he watched Sousuke lean over, seeking a kiss from the redhead to distract their boyfriend from unneeded embarrassment. Rin smiled when they pulled apart. "Love you." The arm around Aiichirou's shoulder squeezed gently, and Sousuke replied with "I love you too." a smile lit all three of their faces now, and Momo could be heard over the sickening loveydovey-ness in the room with an obnoxious "Awww~!"

But none of them could disagree.

A week later found them in front of the Tachibana house where two vans sat waiting, only half packed. The twins where pulling Aiichirou around like he was their new best friend, and luckily he had siblings of his own and was used to the treatment. Makoto was thankful for the help, as he introduced Momotarou to another member of their party; Shigino Kisumi.

After a lot of organizing they managed to fit everyone in two cars, one of Makoto's parents driving in each. Aiichirou sat in the far back seat with the twins, singing camping songs and hearing stories from them about other trips they had taken.

Momotarou was talking to Kisumi, as they sat next to each other. The two seemed to be getting along well enough, even while dealing with the confined space. Sousuke kept himself turned towards the back seat so he could join in on what Aiichirou was doing. Rin who sat in the front seat talking to Makoto's dad, had his left hand resting on Sousuke's knee.

Over all it was a relief to finally pull off the road and into the camp site, everyone stretching their limbs.

Ran and Ren who had been restless for the last half hour, exclaimed once out of the the car, "You have to see the river!"

Their mother called after them, "Don't go too far! Nitori-san's never been here remember." The twins nodded, each pulling once of the teen's hands in an attempt to make him hurry.

Aiichirou fleetingly smiled at his boyfriends before he was dragged into the line of woods flagging the campsite. Their trek was a colorful one, many of the leaves having turned brown or shocking red.

They where greeted by a flock of geese swimming in the steady current at their destination, and feathers where scattered everywhere - both on the shore and swirling in the pull of the dusky waters, signalling this as a common migration point for the birds. One tipped forward head first into the water as if in search for food. Aiichirou clumsily tried keeping up with the twins as they danced gracefully around the waters edge, exclaiming about all the feathers and calling to the ducks, and G]giving each one a cute name as they went.

An hour later Aiichirou sluggishly walked back to the camp with the twins, who where still whirlwinds of energy. Though Ren had settle into a comfortable pace next to him, holding onto his hand gently.

"Aii?!" Rin exclaimed when the group of explorers stumbled out of the trees. "What happened, are you alright?" Aiichirou smiled at him, though the expression was strained from embarrassment.

"He fell in the river!" Ran helpfully reported, while her brother clutched Aiichirou's hand and pulled on his sleeve showing off the duck feather he had found. Rin's face contorted into a grin, all worry slipping away from his features. Giggling he griped his side with one hand, while waving the other, gasping out "As long as you're okay.."

Aiichirou's nod was lighthearted and loving. Getting sopping wet was worth seeing his boyfriend so lively."I'm fine..Rin."

Rin gulped down some air and smiled at his boyfriend. Rin used his free hand to wipe damp silver strands out of blue eyes and he whispered, "Go get changed, I'll watch the kiddos." Aiichirou nodded his gratefulness. He released Ren's hand and headed toward the others, but spared a glance behind in time to see Rin crouching down in front of Ren to better observe the feather.

Once he had changed in his tent, (which apparently had been done for him while he was gone.) Aiichirou sighed. Then noticed Sousuke's bag next to his, they must be tent-mates for the night. This made him relax, at least he hadn't been paired with someone he barely knew, like Kisumi or even Nagisa.

Leaving his tent he went to warm up by the fire, Sousuke noticed him walking over and patted the spot to his right, signaling for company. Aiichirou granted it, sitting down and feeling the warmth seep over him, along with one of his boyfriends arms slipping around his waist.

"You look like you've had a long day, babe." was commented near his ear.

"Humm." Aiichirou mumbled sleepily, "It was fun though."

Rin managed to wrangle the twins up, getting them washed and changed for dinner. Makoto was assuring him that he could take over, Rin just brushed him off saying he doesn't mind and that he should spend time with Haruka.

Haruka didn't look like he was starving for Makoto's attention, however seemed happy enough when the tall man brought him his favorite food; Mackerel. Smiling even, when Makoto sat close to him.

Aiichirou was starting to wonder if Momo was talking Kisumi's ear off or not - looking at them now, it didn't seem like the other man minded that much.

Food was wonderful, after a long day of exploring Aiichirou was famished. Once the flickers from the fire became the main light source, they roasted marshmallows, made s'mores, and Ran asked for a spooky story. Both Haruka and Makoto bid everyone goodnight around that time as well, retreating to their shared tent.

Aiichirou leaned heavily on Sousuke's shoulder, begining to not be completely sure who was talking about what and why, when finally Rin whispered to him

"Time for bed." which he only manged a sleepy nod.

Aiichirou woke up earlier then he normally would because he wasn't on his comfy dorm bed. Blinking, he found himself wrapped between both his boyfriends. The snuggle pile was warm and comfortable, so he didn't bother getting up, and infact pressed himself in deeper in an impression of a cocooning catarpillar.

"Sleep well?" Sousuke's asked into his sleep ruffled hair.

"humm." Aiichirou pressed closer to him naturally. "best ever."

He could feel Rin rubbing gentle circles with his thumb, hand resting on his leg. "Glad I moved in here with both of you."

"Who were you paired with before?" Aiichirou asked curiously.

"Makoto and Haruka...decided to let them have time alone.." Rin told him, nuzzling int his back gently, hand never moving. And it was especially nice, they rarely got to wake up with eachother while at Samezuka, dorms and protocol separating them.

After a few blissful moments, the only noise from their steady breathing, Rin raised his head.

"Why don't I start breakfast? You both hungry?"

"Sounds good." Sousuke said. Aiichirou nodded as well. Rin gave them each a little kiss before crawling out of their warm shelter.

Aiichirou sighed at the loss, Sousuke just hugged him closer though and that made him relax once more. Smiling into his boyfriends t-shirt, wondering what Rin would make and if he could manged to talk the redhead into breakfast in bed.


	6. Send me an Angel

Kisumi pulled his tie lose, a sigh escaping with the action. Rolling his shoulders back, he relaxed his muscles. Looking out through the viewing windows, he allowed a smile to break though his exhausted features. Now that Hayato had gotten over his fear of swimming, meeting his brother to walk home together was his favorite part of the day. As much as he knew school was for the best; to help his future and maybe even children of his own someday, as of late, it has been making him feel dead on his feet. He knows where he's headed but it all seems dim in a world full of color.

Kisumi found his brother would brighten his day, so in the end he knew it would be worth it, that's what he has to keep telling himself.

"What's wrong onii-chan?" Hayato asked as they walked, the younger boy had tugged his brother's sleeve to get his attention.

"Hmm?" Kisumi glanced down at him.

"You seem...pensive.." Hayato replied, "That's a new word I've learned, it means 'deep in thought'."

Kisumi bit his lip lightly, as a cool breeze drifted over them. Deciding to tell his brother the honestly that he was feeling very exhausted, he opened his mouth to do so, planing to tell his brother the whole truth, About school and his future job.

Still walking they passed someone on the side walk that Kisumi only fleetingly glanced at before returning his attention back to Hayato, who was waiting for his to talk.

Kisumi smiled at his little brother, starting, " Well, I'm just a little-"

"Kisumi!?" his name being said interrupted him.

Brushing light strands of hair from his eyes, he looks around to see who could be calling out to him; though the voice did seem familiar. Kisumi blinked when his eyes landed on a young man, who's hair was quite shocking.

"Momo... from the camping trip, the Tachibana's took us." Kisumi said, shock running over his skin. In all truth, he thought he would never see the flamboyant redhead again.

After the camping trip, Momo had given him a phone number to reach him; but on top of being busy, every time he tried calling or even thinking up a text, he always froze up, unsure what to say to the younger boy.

Kisumi really likes Momo, it was make blindingly obvious over the couple days of the camping trip. Sharing a tent hadn't helped matters, then the car rides, swished together.

Red strands slipped around the boy's eyes as he nodded vigorously, "Almost thought you wouldn't remember me...my mother is always telling me though; I make to much of an impression sometimes-most of the time."

_How could I forget..._as he thought it, his heart flutters in his chest, something he associated with going to a festival. _We spent most of the trip together, talking and joking...we even had the same tent.. _bitting his bottom lip in thought, he managed to unravel his abnormally tied tongue. "What are you doing in these parts?"

Momotarou grinned, "My parents live nearby! I came to visit them and borrow some books from my dad. Normally I really get to talking with them and stay over, but today I promised to get the train early, so it wouldn't be to dark when I got back to the dorms; my mother says she worries about me walking on the grounds at night. I've told her it's nothing to worry about and the most scary thing on the grounds would only be Rin-senpai venting with a run." He adjusted the bag around his body.

Having turned around to better talk to his newest friend, he felt a tug on his right sleeve this time, in Hayato's attempt to make his presence known.

"Oh! I'm sorry...! Momo, this is my brother Hayato."

Momo knelt to the boys level with a bubbly grin, "Hello, I'm Momotarou a friend of your Onii-chan! He's taken good care of me, Kisumi is a wonderful senpai! During the camping trip he never told me to shut up or anything, he's such a great listener, you're really lucky to have him as a brother!"

Kisumi blushed deeply, he honestly hadn't thought about being a good senpai to the redhead, he had been more interested in spending time with the younger boy, he was fun to talk to, though he did most the talking.

Kisumi found he enjoyed that fact, over the years most of his friends always let him do all the talking.

"Nice to meet you..." Hayato muttered shyly, tightening his small grip on his brothers school shirt.

To relieve his sudden rush of embarrassment, Kisumi let the other boys slowly get acquainted, staring down at the ground in an attempt to make his cheeks stop burning. Kisumi noticed how very stuffed his friends book bag was, he wondered how with Momo's slight frame it didn't throw him balance off.

It brought his thoughts away from his hot face,

"Did you borrow your father's whole library?" Kisumi questioned, a teasing tone lacing his voice, bringing to light his normal flirttyness, though even Kisumi knew it wasn't as strong.

He could turn any girl or guy into a puddle on the floor in a matter of a few words, not that he did it on purpose, though with years of it happening, he often prided himself for the talent, even gloatingly.

Momo looked up at him with furled brows, before he put a hand on the bag. With the long strap, it rested on his hip, the bottom of it brushed the ground. Regaining his height gracefully, considering the added weight from the books, he replied,

"Not even close. Just some things I thought I might need for school. My father dose have a very extensive library though, ever need a book he probably has it, you should go with me sometime Kisumi-senpai! I'd love to introduce you to my parents, I've talked so much about you I'm starting to think that they don't believe you exist."

Kisumi opened his mouth to reply, when nothing came out, he just blubbered like a fish. Momotarou had a talent of his own, which involved making Kisumi tongue tied. It wasn't something he was used to, Maomotarou could just flap his jaw, saying something very normal and Kisumi felt like he was out flirted.

"What kind of books...?" Hayato asked, his curiosity out shining his shyness.

"About animals, I plan to be a vet someday!" Momotarou replied, resting his palms on his knees, he seemed flattered by the boy's interest. "I could show you, some really cool pictures...and big words."

"Really?" Hayato's eyes where big, he seemed to be warming up to the flirty redhead. Kisumi couldn't suppress the smile that twitched his lips.

"Why don't I buy you both a drink, I need to wait for the next train anyway." Momotarou offered, his eyes meeting Kisumi's briefly.

The older boy tried to ignore the rise in heat to his cheeks, glad that Momotarou didn't seem to notice; or was also ignoring it.

"Sure, why not?" Kisumi knew that his father was way on business and his mother was taking a night out with her friends, Hayato was often his responsibility.

They changed direction, falling into step beside Momotarou and walking towards the train station; which wasn't very far off.

"I could carry your bag for you." Kisumi felt the words tumble from his mouth, the offer seemed normal enough, if it where a girl he was pursuing...now, however, glancing at his companion it seemed rather foolish.

Kisumi was new to the courting world, though he had plenty of girls with sights on him throughout adolescents, he never really sought their attentions. Momotarou had shown up in his life, in honestly what felt like a whirlwind of emotion. And exclamations about stag beetles.

He wasn't even sure where to start in gaining the boisterous teen's affection, his normal charm and own flirtatiousness seemed to lock itself away whenever the redhead was present. Kisumi only spent two days with the boy, though that did include Momotarou cuddling up to him in his sleep while in their shared tent. Yet still he was lovestruck.

They hadn't made it to the station yet and Momotarou tilted his chin toward the offer.

"Thanks!" he slipped the strap off his shoulder and over his head, holding it out to the older boy, "It's my mothers philosophy to never turn down an act of gallantry, 'Nice to know chivalry isn't as dead as some may think' As she would say!"

Kisumi took the bag, his fingers twitched when their hands brushed in passing. The bag was heavy, placing it around his own body, his brothers hand fell away and Hayato was brave enough to take Momotarou's instead asking, "Whats your favorite knight story? I've aways thought Onii-chan would make a very brave night!"

They continued to walk, beginning to hear the sounds of the station as they went, though, Kisumi only heard Momotarou's laugh. Watching him hold onto his brothers hand, he smiled, glad they where hitting it off so well. Kisumi just griped at the strap of Momotarou's bag, feeling lighter then he had in weeks.

Finding an empty bench at the train station, Hayato crawl into the seat and proceeded to swing his legs.

"So, what would you like to drink, Hayato?" Momotarou asked him.

"Soda!" Hayato exclaimed.

Momotaou smiles and leaving his bag wrapped around Kisumi, while he dug into it for his wallet, "That alright?"

Kismui nodded assent, while Momotaou pulled out the leather and one book. He gave the book to Hayato as he skirted their bench and looked behind him, "Dr. pepper for you right?"

"..Yeah.." Kisumi manged, _He remembered that..._ his heart is becoming a festival all by itself.

Kisumi is pensive once more, though now for different reasons.

When Momotaou returned, a cool can was placed to his fingers, startling him, the redhead blinked long lashes, a laugh tumbling from his lips.

Kisumi shuttered, taking the offered can, "T-Thanks..."

"No problem." Momotaou said merrily, taking a seat next to Hayato and also handing him a soda can.

"Thank you!" he said, though quick to return to the book propped in his lap.

Momotaou glanced up, popping open his own refreshment. Bitting his lip fleetingly, the red head patted the spot next to him, suggesting Kisumi sit down.

Kisumi decided it was a good idea, considering how weak in the knees he felt.

"So," Momotaou swallowed down some of the sugary substance. "Have you decided what you're gonna do after school?"

Kisumi attempted to relax, it was a normal enough question, "I'll be joining my fathers company, he runs a law firm."

"You don't seem very enthused!" Momotaou commented. "When I decide to be a vet, I danced around my house for weeks and drove my brother nuts. Then again my mom is always telling me I have this 'over abundance of enthusiasm' about things. But! She said it in that loving mom way so I know she really doesn't mind!"

Kisumi found a laugh slip passed his lips, he honestly smiled, light surly touching his eyes as he considered his cheerful companion. In the long car ride with the young redhead, as well as the following time spent with him; Kisumi had grown used to the long sentences that would often tumble from his mouth.

"I'll just be like any other suit and tie." Kisumi finally said.

"They aren't all bad," Momotarou said, "My uncle was one. He was always visiting us, seemed happy enough to me! Mother always told him he shouldn't think so practically all the time, I was never really sure what she meant by that...I always thought my uncle was a lot of spontaneous fun...Ohhh Plus, you'll look ten times better in a suit and tie then he ever did!"

Kisumi felt a mixture of pride, but that was trumped by a mighty rush of embarrassment; which Momotarou was surly able to see. But the redhead had the grace to also blush, a lovely dusting to his cheeks that somehow made Kisumi less flustered.

"So..what would you rather do..?" Momotarou asked, after he had taken a large gulp of his soda. This reminded the older boy that he had completely forgotten about his own, not wishing to be rude when Momotarou had bought it for him, he opened the can and took a sip.

"Honesty, I would love to help my grandmother with her little flower shop.." Kisumi admitted, "I used to go over there all the time growing up, I just love all the deep meanings and the flowers themselves. Grandmother even hired me over the summer, it was fun."

Momotarou smiled, "I try to buy my mother a rose every year, normally for her birthday; it's the first thing I always save up for...she gets so excited about it...worth every penny!"

Momotarou's eyes found his earnestly, "I think you'd make a wonderful florist!"

Kisumi was taken aback for a heart beat, "Yeah...well, no point in dwelling."

Looking very crestfallen, Momotarou tried, "I think you'll be good at anything you put your mind to, senpai..."

"Momo?" Hayato drew the other boys attention, pointing to a picture. Kisumi bit his lip, looking at the redhead next to him. Then the clack of the train brought his concentration back to the busy station.

"Ohh, I have to go..if I don't get on this train Nitori-Senpai is gonna start worrying about me." Momotarou said, standing and gazing at his companions.

Kisumi stood too, pulling the strap of the book bag over his head.

"It was nice running into you." this time the touching of hands seemed deliberate. Taking his bag he smiled,

"I gave you my number last time, been wondering why you haven't hit me up."

_The way he stated that felt suggestive in someway._ Kisumi let the thought drift away.

"Well...tomorrow is Saturday...if you don't have anything planned..."

"I don't!" Momotarou's excitement shone out brightly. "Text me!"

Kisumi felt his heart start beating so fast, he could hear the pounding loudly in his ears.

"Hayato, you can keep the book if you want...that was one of mine." he told the boy, swaying in place as he tossed his bag around his body once more.

"Really?" Hayato asked, his eyes bright. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." then he waved and stepped onto the train, "See you tomorrow." he told Kisumi.

center***/center

Sitting on the same bench the next day, Kisum pulled at his collar nervously, _What was I thinking..._he berated himself, he had dived into his closet the moment he got home the day before and dug out the suit his father had bought him found his birthday.

He sat at the train station, where Maomotarou had agreed to meet him. The heat was getting to him, his gray suit felt muggy. Kisumi sighed, in an attempt to relax.

He knew he looked alright, his mother had cooed over him before he left, straightening his purple tie, though it didn't need to be fixed; she was just being loving.

Leaning forward with a gift in his hand he starred at the ground. It wasn't until a train pulling into the station, did he sit up straight again. All the doors opened, and a ways down the row, Momotarou jumped onto the plat from.

Waving excitedly when he saw his friend on the bench. Kisumi stood as the young boy approached,

"Wow...you look so nice, I knew you would look very sharp in a suit!" Momotarou stopped in front of him, a shocked but happy expression on his face. "I feel really under dressed now though, no one will guess we're together, you look like you could be an adult going to a business meeting; I look like a teen going to the arcade..."

Kisumi glanced at his friends attire, Momotarou wore blue jean capri's and a t-shirt with a video game controller on it.

Smiling Kiumi held out the single rose he had brought for the redhead, "You're perfect, wait until you find out where we're going."

Momotarou's cheeks dusted color beautifully, he took the offered rose, "Ohh kisumi, you didn't have to. Thank you so much, you're so sweet!"

He brought the rose to his nose gently, a smile playing on his lips.

"So! Where areee we going?" he leaned in closer to his friend, standing on his toes slightly.

"The museum," Kisumi told him, not shying away from the redheads closeness, though he felt like his feel where sicking to the warm concrete. "Theres...a talk on insects today and I thought you might like to go see it."

Momotarou's jaw fell open, he gapped for a few moments then trilled, "Ohh myy goddd really!?"

"Yeah, I looked it up before texting you last night." Kisumi said, and ounce of pride showing though his nervousness.

"But...if you would rather go eat or something instead.." he felt himself floundering in front of the redheads gaze, the look on his face was; indescribable.

"No! Kisumi, you're doing wonderful so far, I knew I'd enjoy going out with you but this is just amazing, you put a lot of thought into it and I'm just so pleased and shocked at the same time! I really just want to throw my arms around you right now, maybe even have you twirl me!"

He fiddled with his rose, bitting his lip.

Kisumi blinked, took a moment to processes everything then smiled, "I'm so glad!" he admitted, truly breathing a sigh of relief.

Momotarou smiled as well, holding out a hand rather shyly, Kisumi took it gently with his own, lacing their fingers together.

"This is going to be amazing!" Momotarou exclaimed.

After the train ride to the city, the redhead still held his hand.

"We still have time if you're hungry." Kisumi told him as they walked though the crowds.

"Sounds good! I didn't eat anything before I left. Aii told me I should, but my belly was flipping to much."

"Mine too." Kisumi admitted.

Momotarou smiled, "Than we should defiantly stop."

As they decided where they should eat Momotarou chatted, "You know, my mother makes the most wonderful noddles, you're really gonna have to meet my family, I know they'll just love you!"

Kisumi tightened his grasp on their joined fingers.

"That's the second time you've mentioned me meeting you're parents; don't like me do you." Kisumi teased.

Momotarou stopped suddenly, pulling them both to a halt.

He bit his lip and looked up at Kisumi, "I really like you, Kisumi...I was trying to get your attention though the hole camping trip, I was very worried you wouldn't feel that same way, but at the last moment I couldn't just let you get away, so I gave you my phone number...when you didn't call I was very disappointed; you didn't even call as a friend...honestly, I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

Momotarou gasp out. Kisumi's heart was beating hard in his chest, he took a deep inhale and said, "I'm sorry. " he whispered,

"The truth is Momo...I feel so flustered when I'm around you. The camping trip was the best and worst time of my life. I wanted to pursue you but didn't know how; you leave me abnormally tongue tied. When you gave me your number, I stared at it for ages; wanting to contact you and not knowing what to say. I like you very much Momo."

Momotarou's eyes got wider by the second, "Really?! I feel like such a spazz around you..although my brother tells me that I'm normally a spazz..."

Kisumi brushed red hair out of Momotarou's eyes, "An adorable spazz." he told him, a smile lighting his face.

Momotarou blinked, a light dusting of color spreading across his cheeks. "Um..shall we get some food then...I don't want to miss the talk on insects.."

"Sure, what ever you want to eat it fine." Kisumi told him, his own cheeks burning with heat.

Momotarou nodded and pointed to a little bakery not far from where they stood on the sidewalk, people moving around them without even looking up.

center***/center

Later that night, they stood outside Momotarou's dorm, Kisumi had offered to walk him home and the boy had trilled an exuberant, "Yes!" proceeding to say, "I have this really awesome video game, you just have to see it! There's these big monsters and you have to weed though them to get to the really big boss, then once you do that there's this even nastier boss that you can get to once you gain enough levels. I've already gotten to level eighteen...Aii has done even better then that!"

Now, they stood in the chilly breeze, though Kisumi felt so overheated that it was soothing.

"This has been the best date ever! And that includes the time my cousin took me to the arcade in tokyo! I mean, I got to spend time with you, and then the talk was amazing, plus we got to see everything in the museum, I'm gonna have so much to tell everyone!"

Kisumi shifted his feet, unsure if he should kiss the boy now, he really wanted to but wondered if he should wait until they parted ways. His mother was always telling the story of her first date with his father, a kiss good night was expected, though he wasn't sure if Momotarou did. _I might not get the chance if his roommate is there..._

"Kis-umi" Momotarou's voice trickled into his thoughts. Looking at the small boy, Kisumi smiled gently. Momotarou stepped closer.

"Kiss me..." his English pronunciation rather fluid. Kisumi's takes a sharp breath, the play on his name sent shivers down his spine, falling from Momotarou's lips so reverently, normally he'd find the play on words annoying after being teased so often. But there was no laughter in Momo's eyes, only hope. Kisumi took the boys chin in his knuckle.

Placing his thumb gently to his bottom lip, Momotarou's eyes naturally fluttered closed. Kisumi's ears start to pond and his mouth feels dry, tilting the younger teen's head a little more, he leans forward pressing against his lips.

He can feel Momotarou release a sighing breath, his lips parting slightly. Encouraged, Kisumi shifted his left hand to rest at Momotarou's waist. When he tilted into the kiss a little more, he felt small hands griping the front of his coat.

Parting momentarily, Kisumi smiled, before slipping back to the other boys warm mouth. Momotarou welcomed him back by allowing his tongue to slip next to his own. The redhead hummed into the feeling, raising up onto his toes to meet the taller teen halfway and locking arms steadily around his neck. Kisumi's right hand fell away from Momo's chin, joining the other around Momotarou's waist, almost lifting him off his feet in any attempt to bring them impossibly closer.

When they parted once more, Momotarou shivered, whether from the kiss or the cold, Kisumi could only figure both, a sense of smugness returning.

"We should head inside..warm up."

Momotarou nodded, running his tongue over his already moist lips.

"Yeah, I'll show you that game.." it seemed almost like an after thought, like his mind was slowly bringing reality back, yet his grip only tightened at the fabric of Kisumi's collar.

Smiling Kisumi leading his boyfriend to the door, where Momotarou fumbled with his pass. Once in the warm building, Momotarou trilled, "You know, we should thank Makoto for introducing us!"

"Good idea." Kisumi agreed, "How about a nice bouquet?" They laced their fingers together as they walked down the mostly empty hall.

"Perfect!"


End file.
